User blog:Lyndongwapo/Cean, the Cyborg Kid
|alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 40 |attack = 70 |spells = 50 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 411.25 (+67.35) |mana= N/A |manaregen= N/A |damage= 57 (+3.55) |range = 150 |armor = 27.1 (+3.34) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.633 (+0.271%) |healthregen = 5.6 (+0.75) |ms = 345 }} Cean, the Cyborg Kid is a custom champion in League of Legends and a Demacian student at Piltover Academy. Cean has a capability to release a vast amount of energy from his hands and equipped by hextech-weapon the Destructo, the Apocalypse Armlet that controls and manages the energy. This armlet can modify and upgrade the effect of his energy blasts by converting it into blast, concentrated energy laser or encases the energy in a capsule to create an energy explosion. Abilities Cean's secondary gauge shows 5 bar, which each bar is one stack of Stored Energy. Each stored energy is used/cost to his every spells. When , he gain stack of Energy in every 2 seconds. |description2= In every stack of Stored Energy he has, he gain Damage Amplification on his abilities. And in every Stored Energy is missing, he gain bonus Physical Damage on-hit. |leveling2= }} }} Next 3 attacks will become ranged that deal an additional magic damage and gain bonus attack speed in that 3 attacks, and it must be consumed in over 6 seconds. If this shot strikes a single unit, the cooldown of this skill is refreshed. |leveling= |cost= 1 |costtype= stack of Stored Energy |cooldown= seconds |range= units }} | }} This skill is released in a line and has 5 different style. In each respective ranges, it has unique effect and style of execution. The cost of energy and cooldown will also vary to the skill performed. Hide= |-|Show= , he dashes shortly then release an energized punch in front dealing basic attack plus Additional Magic Damage then reduce the target's defense in over 2 seconds. |leveling = |range= units |cost=1 |costtype= Energy |cooldown= 6 seconds }} , the blast will now release in a cone dealing magic damage, knock the target and knocks Cean in opposite direction . He also gain 25% bonus movement speed in over 2 seconds if he hit any enemy champion. |leveling = |cost=2 |costtype= Energy |cooldown= 8 seconds |range= / / units }} , release a smooth shot of energy in the line dealing magic damage to all unit it encounter and stops if it collides with champion. This will deal magic damage then semi-paralize them in over 1.5 seconds which reduce thier movement speed and attack speed. Damage is reduced by 10% to every unit it encounter, maximum of 40% reduction. |leveling = |cost=3 |costtype= Energy |cooldown= 12 seconds |range= units }} , release a grenade filled with energy that in the line, the first unit it hit will explode dealing magic damage then stunning all unit hit in over 1 second. |leveling = |cost=4 |costtype= Energy |cooldown= 14 seconds |range= / units }} , release an energy based laser in a line after a ~0.75 second delay. It will deal Magic damage to all unit it hit in over 1 second. |leveling = plus of target's maximum health AP)}} |cost=5 |costtype= Energy |cooldown= 17 seconds |range= }} }} }} In every third melee basic attack, he store 1 stack of energy. When this skill is on-cooldown, this passive is nullified. |description2= He gain 50% movement speed in over 1 second, then after a 1 second delay he punches the ground creating an energized ground shock around him, it will deal magic damage to all unit it hit. If more than 3 unit is been damaged he refunds the cost of this spell and shield in over 3 seconds. *After his ultimate is activated, in over 3 seconds this skill degraded which enables him to gain bonus MS but unable him to perform the ground punch since the Armlet cools-down from overheating. |leveling2= |range= units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 1 |costtype= Energy }} | }} Cean unstably release his energy that channels around his body, creating an offensive energized aura around him that deal Magic Damage. Then this would result to in over 3 seconds, making him UNABLE to cast Q,W, and degraded it's E effect. |description2 = If Cean is afflicted by Stun, Silence, Snare/Root, Slow in movement speed or attack speed, Defense debuff, Any , Knock Airborne, Fear and TransMorphs, activating this skill will remove the effect then this will be passed to all enemy unit damaged by this skill and it will lasts in over 1 second only. |leveling= |cooldown= seconds |cost= 2 |costtype= Energy |range= }} | }} Comment Cean is one of the outstanding students at Piltover Academy, major in Hex-Nuke projects, that studies about nuke energies. He came from Geronima family and he inherit the energy manipulation. He invent the Destructo, the regulator armlet to control his energy that overflows from his hands.